The Irish Rhino
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Requested. When the flock escaped the school, they left behind one child name Tristan. Years later, he's out of the school. Now, he wants revenge! The IrishRhino won't stop until he has Max's head on a plate! Oc character.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: My very first action story! Lower the soda! I'd prefer to be showed in soda than paper. I'm weird like that.

The Irish Rhino-Ch.1 The Hunt Begins

Warnings: Death, Violence, Trauma, Language

Oc Character(s): Tristan-The Irish Rhino

Silver: And Action!

Irishman: "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(Tristan-Pov)

Alarm blaring madly was sending everyone into a fe'nzy. Cages rattling as the captives tried to break da bars. Dis was our ray of hope. Our small little peak out of da madness that was da school.

Max, the girl leading a band of avian-bird kids out, passed by my cage.

I pleaded with da girl, "Let me out! You don't have to take me wit ya! Just please, let me out of this damn cage!" Like de otha's, da bitch didn't even look at me as she ran by with the otha' bird kids.

That light.

That little shimmer of hope to escape

That open door

Was slammed shut right in me face!

(Present Day)

"Why?" he snarled lookin' up at me. "We don't even know you! Why are you doing this?"

Taunting the blind boy with snapped wings, "I'm sorry, I neva' did get cha name."

"I-Iggy!" he was losing a lot a blood. Da house was wrecked like his body. I'm not a fan of attacking blind people from da back, but I needed to get da message out.

"Da name's Tristan. Since ya can't see me, I'll tell ya that I'm 6'4, brown eyes, brown hair, my entire body is covered in scars from my time spent at da school, and I'm a Rhino-hybrid."

Struggling to speak, "Funny, I didn't feel a horn go through me." Thank God I don't have grey skin.

"Yah, I'm just strong n' durable." I bragged sittin' down pushing his head with me boot.

"And you sound like you have 'Lucky Charms' flying out of ya 'arse'." Excuse me fa being Irish! "You gonna kill me now?"

"Not just yet. We have ta have an audience fa an execution."

I saw da outlines of de flock heading toward the door through da window. Goosebumps bein' born ready fa some excitement! I stood up, foot over Iggy's bloody head. Da 'white knight' was too easy. I hope Maximum, could provide some entertainment!

"Ig, were home!" da youngest boy called. De moment dat blonde child met eyes wit me, I stomped. My tree trunk like leg, ended the teen's life. My feet could feel de soaking of my prey's blood beyond da foot wear. Skull matta' blasted with chunks of brain all across da room. Some even reached da bird boys ankles.

Da African-American girl let out a screech of horror. It managed ta snap one of da avian's out of their shock. Da tallest one, I assumed ta be da leada', released his black wings charging at me.

Dis was going to be a treat! He threw wild punches at me that didn't seem to hurt all dat much. My rough as nail skin is responsible fa dat. He soon realized dat he wasn't going to leave a scratch.

Cocking my hand back, I swatted da big bird away from me into da livin' room.

"Fang!" the second oldest called. Dat dirty-blonde hair style. Those eyes, dat face!

"Max? Is dat you?" I asked. She didn't respond to my question, which pissed me off a 'itttle.

She screeched in fear, "Flock! Retreat!" Da remaining five took off running. Are they really fleeing? I'm not surprised.

All alone, I knew now dat I didn't have ta chase dem anymore. Those bird-brains 'ill come back for de 'ittle,

"Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick."

What da hell was dat noise?

**BOOM!**

(M-POV)

High in the air, the flock & I watched our home go up in smoke with Tristan inside. The orange and red dance grew bigger and bigger giving me a little more comfort. Not that Rhino was dead, but that we would have more time to regroup.

Gazzy was crying his blue eyes out yelling into the inferno, "That was for Iggy you mother fucker! I hope you can hear me! Well!? Answer me! Goddamn it! If you don't say something, I'm coming down there! Can you hear me!"

"Gazzy," I whimpered, "You know Iggy can't hear you." Gazzy went silent after that. He didn't utter a word, other than an uncontrollable sob that signaled his broken childhood.

Until next time.

I'm Watching WWE.

Big Show: (Talking to Sheamus) Now get to the back of the line you potato eating Irishman!

Silver: Would it be horrible if I put that in this story?

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Did you know that the most endangered species on Earth is the Black Rhino?

Ch.2: Unsettling Past

Silver: And Action!

"The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(M-POV)

Inside a condemned factory building in downtown Denver, the flock whipped their tears in a dusty office. We just lost Iggy and our home in one hour. A…beast attacked Iggy who was alone. He waited until we arrived to kill him. I can still hear the gushing sound of Iggy's head being squashed. The sight of all that blood in the kitchen. I know we all will remember it.

"Max," Fang said while Nudge bandaged his leg, "was that guy…Tristan?"

I didn't want to say it. I really, didn't wanna admit that my eagerness to escape the school cost us. But, I couldn't deny it.

"Come one Fang. Who else do you know has that kind of power and accent?"

Nudge turned in shock, "You knew that guy?" I nodded.

"He was just another kid at the school. Tristan…is a breed of Rhino. Not like how we're bird-kids. He's super strong and has rough as nail skin. When we we're younger, and we escaped the school, I was so excited to get the hell out…I ran right past him."

"That's what this is about!?" she blurted, "He's taking out the fact that we left him!?"

"You'd be mad too Nudge." I explained.

"You're justifying it?" Gazzy whispered angrily. He was taking this the hardest.

"No, I'm not!"

A little voice finally spoke up, "Bullshit!" Wait, did Angel just curse…at me?

Gazzy stood up, "Iggy just got killed by that monster and you have info on him! If you don't talk so we can come up with a plan, then I'm gonna fly back to that pile of burnt toothpicks and kill that 'Rhino' myself!"

"Damn it Gazzy! You're not going anywhere!"

Nudge interrupted, "Then tell us what you know about Tristan." The two stood right next to one another obviously bound to their stubbornness.

"I already told you, he's a rhino-breed! We would see each other as our cages passed. He can bench-press a dune-buggy! You shoot him and it'll leave a small mark for an hour! He's Irish! That's it!"

"Stop lying and tell us Max." Angel pushed. I hate how she can read minds at these times.

"Fine, we're going back!" Gazzy snarled.

"Like hell!" I yelled. They ran for a broken window spreading their wings! If they go there, Tristan will kill them! I managed to grab Nudge, but she spin kicked me into Fang!

By the time I got off him, they were gone!

(T-Pov)

Oh hell! A-right, I'll admit, dat fuckin' hurt! I want Max's head really bad. But dat 'ittle blonde boy is next on my list!

Da sun was up and my body was still sore. I had a busted arm, a scorched shoulder, torn clothes lettin' people know I survived a bomb, and cuts all across me back. Well other than the others I had.

"Wow!" a teen girl's voice called. "Gazzy, you really did a number on this place. There's like nothing left."

I immediately hid myself underneath a pile of ashes. The soot covering me helped quite a-lot. De two children didn't even notice.

"Well, yeah Nudge. That was the point of destroying the house." De boy started roamin' around the vanquished fire.

"So what're we looking for?" de girl asked. Just a 'ittle closer.

"Tracks or clues to where he went." Come on ya bastards! Ya almost der.

"So what the plan?" she asked. "I mean, it's not like we can play his game. Whatever it is." She's standin' 'ight above me and has no clue. Her name's 'Nudge' if I heard 'ight.

"You got a point. I wonder what his game is."

I made my move grasping de girl's leg and squeezing until da muscle pressed against de bone bursting like compressed fruit!

I rose from de ashes ready for a fight, "PEEKA-BOO!"

Nudge fell to da pile of a carangid support beam. I wish I had da chance to kill a'. Watching her get impaled by a rusty metal infrastructure was satisfying non-da-less.

"NUDGE!" Gazzy screamed. His 'ittle girlfriend couldn't speak. She was a tad busy coughing up blood n' whimpering. It was a sad moment honestly. I hate sad moments.

Grabbin' her by her good leg, I pulled her down so the improve steak could rip into her even more. Da gushing sound of it sent Nudge into an even deeper hell. By de time her voice entered a shrill of pain, de spear had traveled from her chest, to her shoulda'.

Gazzy finally decided to avenge his two friends. He missile dropkicked kicked me sore arm forcing me let Nudge go. Even wit my strong defense, dat hurt!

Da boy mindlessly started landin' punches left and right throughout my whole body. De elbow to my chin is what truly set me off!

I swung at his head missin' him by an inch. He's quick. De boy's rage was buildin'.

My gut was startin' to become his main focus. De longer I failed to hit 'em, de closer my defeat came. Vision becomin' blurry and arms getting' heavy like weights, I had to end dis!

I massive head-but put Gazzy into the ground! Naturally, dat's de hardest part of my whole body. His wings crashed under him causing a great pain.

Wit adrenaline pumping, he kept de fight going! Launchin' himself into my gut, I was tackled to de floor. He stayed on top, pounding my face in blinded by fury. I could no longer see in my left eye.

Dis is the closest I've come to losing a fight. It's not going to happen! Swiping at his neck, I grabbed Gazzy by de throat. I got up carrying him like a trophy! His feet kicked at me trying to retrieve the air I was robbing.

"Ya a great fighter Gazzy!" I saluted. "But, if ya not wit me, ya against me. I'm sorry I had to kill ya friend. I apologize fa muderin' ya girlfriend. I really don't wanna kill a warrior like ya-self. So I'll ask ye one time: join me?"

I admire dis boy. He's loyal to Max. He proved it by spittin' on me. Noble…but wit one toss into shards of broken wood sticking upwards, it sealed his fate.

Until Next Time

Reading E-Mail

'Dear. (Real Name) We'd like to congratulate you! Not many people get a chance to publish a novel. We believe from your manuscript that (Name of Novel) would make a great contribution to our publishing company!'

Silver: YES! I'M GONNA BE A NOVELIST!

'We do require a fee so that we may publish your dream'.

Silver: Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-Memories

Silver: And Action!

"The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(Third Person)

(5-years-ago-The School)

A lone boy, sitting a dark cold cage looks past the bars. He can't break past them. Even with his superior strength, the bars are electrified and there's no way he can stand touching them. In fear, he sat in a cringing position away from the walls.

'Fear' a word that defends Tristan's life. He wakes up inside a hell called 'The School'. Every morning he is given edible substances that would be a question to the word 'food'. How well he obeyed orders yesterday will depend on the 'foods' texture and taste. It ranges between almost plasma like goo and fresh bread with milk and a piece of meat.

Then, he is subjected to physical test. Today, Tristan is running a maze in under an hour. Sprinting at his top speed and constantly having to turn around at every false corner. No matter what, he cannot stop. The shock bracelet around his ankle wouldn't allow him to do so.

If he failed to do as instructed, then he will be put inside a chamber to be electrocuted until fainting. The first time was the most painful and Tristan never wanted to be in 'time out' again. He was scared.

"Well, the Rhino subject is still very slow." Lab coats stood over his panting body taking notes of his exhaustion. "Give it some water and take it to the next test." They're not his guardians. These people look down on him as if he's the freak. How ironic. They call the little Irish boy that they kidnapped as a child, tortured into submission, and turned into a Rhino hybrid a 'monster'.

Tristan was removed of his last name the moment his family vanished in a blaze taking his childhood innocence. After the years of turmoil, it was irrelevant. He didn't want his parents back. He didn't want a warm bed. The only desire of the broken is to live.

It's hard to stay sane. Tristan may have lost his pride and caved into becoming a guinea-pig. The only thing keeping him from bending even further was his last memory. His last action with his father before he was taken away was the power driving him to eat and run.

Then came the inspiration to want more than the food.

An alarm blaring with the rhythm of the flashing red light awoke the victims of the 3 a.m. effect. Confusion and anxiety struck the children until three simple words screeched.

"**MAX IS ESCAPING!**"

Tristan had heard of Max and the avian kids. How disrespectful and rebellious they were. Max was desperately running along with a scientist named Jeb with five other unknown named winged kids.

A chant erupted with the prisoners watching a possible hope brewing. 'Free us!'

Begging and pleading with a brave soul, Tristan yelled with the others.

'Free us!'

'Free us!'

'Free us!'

The only thing more crushing than an answer of 'no' was the denial of eye contact. The whispering footsteps of five kids and a grown man holding a crying baby were stabs in the back. The alarm was minimizing in comparison. The one chance of escape…literally ran away.

Watching, Tristan wasn't devastated. He found an all knew reason to get out.

!

(Four Years Later)

"Alright," the scientist said. "What were you four thinking?" Tristan sat in a crossed arm motion along with three others who attempted to break past the walls of the school.

"Oh, so you're too good to talk?" he asked. Tristan stayed silent. "Fine then." The man grabbed the girl by the arm and held a gun to her head, "You have three seconds to tell me before I blow its brains out! One! Two!"

"We're tryin' ta escape!" Tristan confessed. He wasn't going to let someone who didn't deserve death die.

The girl he saved was Megan. She's a 15-year-old tiger-breed girl with a Neko-look. Her powers were as followed: enhanced senses, healing abilities and razor sharp claws. One thing the school did to her as a punishment years ago was cut out her vocal cords. She can never beg for mercy again.

"I figured. Now, how about the little one goes into time-out!" The little one, as he said, was a 10-year-old boy named Marcus. He could only run really fast. Top speed is Mach-2.

The final member was a 17-year-old artificially enhanced fighter known as Knight. Masters all martial arts he witnesses and can detect the presence of anyone he's already meet.

"Anyone tries anything, the kitty dies!" the coat ordered.

Full of fear, the child stepped into the metal chamber. This device was the pinnacle of punishment for all the 'students'. Its cocoon design foreshadowed the unwanted sealing inside. The door closed and the lights came on signaling its start.

"Here Rhino!" Tristan was handed a remote for the T-O! But why? Why was he handed the instrument for cruelty?

"What am I supposed ta do wit dis?" he asked.

"What else? Turn it on and punish the boy!"

"NO!"

"If you don't then the girl dies and I'll use the spare to kill the kid! Now turn it on!"

He didn't want to. What would make him desire to push that button? Unfortunately, they're inside a magic hat. Whatever the magicians say goes.

"I'm sorry Marcus." Tristan murmured initiating the horror. The flashing lights from inside the machine matching the buzz sent chills into the chest of the three.

Screams muffled under the casing made it worse. Megan began to cry knowing this was for her life. Knight shut his eyes all together. Tristan forced himself to look. He wanted to let this sin burn into his core.

The sickness continued, "Turn it up to maximum!" Horrified, Tristan refused not saying a word. "Do it, or they both die!"

Megan shook her head unable to speak. She didn't want this to last. Blaming herself, she wanted to take the screaming child's place. Unfortunately, that request was impossible for her to do.

"Five seconds to kill him!" he teased pressing the gun's barrel to the cat's cheek. "Five…four...three…"

They noticed that the screams stopped. Taking the risk, Tristan shut the torture device off. The door swung open to let a steaming burned corps roll out. Marcus's small body was overwhelmed by the watts. He was dead before their very eyes.

"Well, good job Rhino." The man taunted letting Megan go. "Now get back to your cell you potato eating Irishmen."

"Knight, Megan," Tristan stood up, "Release everyone and get out. I'm ending dis now!" He snapped. Tristan ran into the twisted mind punching his head off!

Ramming the wall, Tristan made a hole for the two to leave. While they left for the other captives, Tristan, the Irish Rhino entered his first killing spree!

All doctors. All scientists! All white lab coats were painted red with the disembodiment of the school! His mind was a blank feature. The only thing in use was his angered instinct: Kill! Kill! Kill!

The blood bath was just ensued with the resistance. His body was resistant to tranquilizers, but he could still feel gunshots. Head removed from the brown haired old man. Spine ripped out of the brave girl who slapped Tristan as he approached her. Of course, the youngest one to witness the massacre, took his own life in a mental break.

The entire staff had been taken to hell in one night. All that was left, stood a doctor. The same doctor who injected Tristan with the Rhino D.N.A.

He called, "Tristan." Rhino stopped and came back to his senses. It'd been almost a lifetime since he could respond to his birth name. "How ironic is it? I dreamed of creating a true monster. And here he is."

"No," he grabbed the true monster's neck. Before giving it a quick twist, "I just got tired of playing the victim."

!

(Present Day)

Tristan was alerted by the morning footsteps of his last night memory.

"Hey Meg!" he greeted seeing a half-naked girl with a tail and cat-ears. "T'anks fa healin' me up. But I can't stay her' too long." Meg whined in disappointment. "You know I wanna stay, but I got somethin' ta do first. Max has ta pay!" Finishing putting on the boots making the outfit complete, Tristan stood up fully clothed. "I'll be back when it's over hon'."

"Purr!" Meg's silent quality was rather attractive. Along with the fact that all Tristan had to do was scratch her ears to het on her good side, her healing ability was greatly appreciated.

Done with his romance, Tristan left the apartment and headed for a public phone.

!

Tristan:….Come on! Pick up!

Knight: Yo?

T: Hey! Knight! How ya doin' fella?

K:…You lost Max and now you need my tracking skills. Don't you?

T: Dat obvious?

K: I thought rhinos where hunters?

T: Actually, they're pretty calm n' gentle.

K: …Ya fucking with me right?

T: Yeah, it's kinda 'ike bulls. Dey won't kill ya unless you're messing wit dem.

K: Whatever discovery channel.

T: I'm serious! Poachers are tryin' to take rhinos off de Earth! Go ta de internet!

K: I'll donate to 'Greenpeace' later! Now how many people am I looking for?

T: Max Ride, ha' boyfriend Fang & a 'ittle girl named Angel.

K: Angel's your major problem. She's a mind reader. With how slow you move, you gotta get rid of her first.

T: How exac-ly do I do dat?

K: Ya taking notes?

END

Silver: Yeah…not my best work by far. I hope I'll get out of this slump soon.

Anyway, the conversation was true. Rhinos are decreasing in population greatly! Poachers are latterly taking them off the face of the Earth. So please, to understand how bad this is since I'm not too good at stressing animal cruelty, there're videos on YouTube. To get a general idea of how bad it is: type in the words 'rhino poaching' under a search engine images and well, they aren't for kids eyes to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching WWE

C.M Punk: You're arms aren't long enough to box with GOD!

Silver: Just when I thought he couldn't get any more arrogant!

Ch.4-Break Away

Silver: And Action!

"The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(F-POV)

"Angel." Max stressed. "Please eat something." Inside a random fast food restaurant, we had to get some form of food. The depression we all were facing was too much for Angel. This was mainly for her.

The idea of a toy coming with a hamburger was Max's secondary pitch. It wasn't working. I'd finished my meal, but our little girl was just…staring past the meat.

"I'm not hungry." Angel groaned.

"I know you're upset, but you gotta eat something." Max begged. "It's been almost a week. You need something other than water."

I don't blame her. We lost Iggy, Gazzy, & Nudge in two days. I didn't want to eat anything either. The thoughts of never seeing them again made me sick.

Angel started to put the fries, drink, and burger back in the bag, "I'll eat it at home." Home being an abandoned warehouse he managed to get up and running through an old generator.

!

In the parking lot, I noticed how Angel's pleasant step had vanished. Max's prideful walk disappeared. Even my shoulders were hunched over in grief.

This was what was left of the flock. Two teens and a mind reader. Minus a chatterbox, and two bombers.

Max held Angel's bag of untouched food. That is until a random man in a coat ran by snatching it away!

"Hey asshole!" Max yelled chasing after him. I followed behind closely. Angel's wings sprouted out shooting past us both!

She tackled the man falling to the ground. He got up leaving the dis-thrown food…oh no!

"ANGEL RUN!" Max shouted recognizing Tristan!

She stood up facing the cause of our recent depression. Before her eyes opened, they were closed in.

Tristan used that giant boot of his to implode the six year old's head! We saw her face go inside Angel's skull with a huge stomp press! Angel launched into a parked car leaving a trail of blood, skin, and brain matter!

"**ANGEL!**" Max screeched running toward her baby girl. He…killed Angel! Not even the youngest of us were spared.

My mind went blank. I could see Max cradling the corpse and crying. I just blocked it out. Enough was enough.

"Tristan." I said.

"What do ya want?" he said arrogantly.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Egging me on, "One mo' time? I didn't catch dat."

"**I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!**"

Wings shooting out, I flew into Tristan spearing him into a car! Glass shattering into the parking lot stabbing us both! Prying one from my arm, I jabbed it through Rhino's chest!

"GAZZY!" I screamed. "IGGY! NUDGE! ANGEL! OUR HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU! DO THIS TO US! WE DON'T EVEN! KNOW WHO YOU! ARE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I hate you! I hate you." I was weeping on top of the man I killed.

I just murdered someone. He deserved death though. I was crying because of the pent up frustration being let out. Like a lot if things, I don't talk much.

Max cried in my arms the night we saw Nudge & Gazzy on the news. But I said nothing. Angel locked herself away. I didn't bother to say anything. Know, I let my tears fall out until my eyes were dry.

"Is dat all ye got!" Tristan asked! He was playing dead!

He tossed me off him into the restaurant by my hair! I crashed into a few tables clipping a wing in the process. Now I was at a disadvantage.

His footsteps were covered by the screaming spectators fleeing the scene.

"Ladies and Gents'!" he shouted, "I don't kill de innocent. So get out of my way!" 'I don't kill innocent'? Then what the hell was Angel to him! Why did Angel have to die!?

"Common ya emo bastard! Aren't you da leader!?" I actually chuckled. He thinks I'm the leader.

"Good point." I said, "I'll stop messing around now!" I threw a dismantled at him. I knew he would block it easily. I just wanted a chance to attack an opening created from it!

Roundhouse kicking his abs sent a shock wave up my leg.

"If da glass shards only pierced my skin, what made ye think dat punt 'ittle kick would do it?"

Shit! Now I was on defense rolling around away from him stomping me to death! Finally on my feet, I gunned for the door! His hand grasped my wing and snapped it!

Unable to hold in the pain, "**GHWAAAAA!**" I fell to a single knee.

"Really? Dis was de best of de best?" Tristan's foot hit my back bringing me down to the floor. "Gazzy put up more ov-a fight dan you! How old was he? 8? You should be around 14?" I couldn't move with his boot on my ankle.

Slowly, he started to press down. First was drawn blood. Then my muscle tore. I screamed uncontrollably with the bone shattering into a million pieces! He severed my foot with no effort!

Squirming around was so pathetic! He was gonna kill me and I was just lying there waiting for it.

"A-ight," he cuffed my wings and placed the blood coated boot in between my shoulder blades, "Let's see how you survive wit-out dese!" Two seconds was all it took for him rob me of my signature features.

The two percent of avian I was…was gone. It was the type of pain that left you paralyzed. Unable to speak or move or focus on anything other than sweet death that was coming soon.

"You'll probably bleed out in a few minutes. But, I need ta get rid of some evidence so I can live happily eva aft-a when Max is dead. So I'm goin' ta blow dis place up. I hope ya don't mind." Tristan gloated walking out.

My mind was fading away. Body growing cold with no sounds around me. I was dying in the worst possible way. I was bleeding out from my torn off foot and ripped out wings.

The pool of my own blood drifted away in a bright light.

My pain was gone.

As was I.

Until Next Time

Sliver: (Still unemployed) Oh God! Just shot me!

Punk: Where's my rifle at?

Silver: Only one left! The final battle! Max Ride vs. 'The Irish Rhino' Tristan! In the words of 'Boom-stick' from . 'IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!'


	5. Chapter 5

Silver: Ladies & Gents, we are at the final battle!

(Watching WWE)

Promo: Bob Backlund held the world championship for 6 years!

Me: And he's just now being inducted in the hall of fame?

Ch. 5-Rators and Rhinos

Silver: And Action!

Irishman: "The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(M-Pov)

There wasn't much left, but I managed to place Fang in his make-shift grave. He was the fifth of the flock to die. He was murdered for trying to avenge Angel.

I looked at the wood crosses in the desert that I collected.

First was Iggy. The white knight. A man who could always be there for comic relief when things got tough. My best friend.

Nudge. The girl who always had words of encouragement. A lot of words for that matter. A little sister of sorts.

Gazzy. A kid who would've been a great leader of a vast army he himself created. My little bomber boy. My little brother.

Angel. A 6 year old with the mind of a 16 year old. She always knew what you were thinking. I guess that why I lost my mind when my baby died.

Fang: He didn't say many words so I'll keep it sort. I was in love with him and never told him. My right wing man.

!

The cold chill of the dessert couldn't even touch this burning feeling I had. I was alone. No one to argue with. Nobody to travel with. My family was gone and I couldn't get them back! I'll never see the flock's faces again!

"It's not fair!" I cried into my knees sleeping under my tent. Those words turned into a mantra, "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Well, let's see if we can make up fo dat?!"

Before I could identify that voice, my hair was pulled through the fabric ripping me out of the tent! I slammed on the dirt tumbling wildly. Finally coming to a stop, the root of evil stood before me.

"Hello d'are Max! How're ya doin'?" Tristan taunted.

I wanted to come up with a response to that. I wanted to show him what Max Ride was all about. But I stayed silent. I couldn't say anything. No, I wasn't scared or broken. I was just too furious!

My wings burst out! Flapping them, I rushed Tristan in flight! He swung at my head. Ducking, I kicked at his stomach.

He chuckled, "Ya know dats not gonna work Maxi!" His hand clutched my ankle using me as a hammer to the ground!

Bam! My face imprinted the sand!

Bam! My arm got crushed between the solid ground.

Bam! The side of neck drew blood with rocks puncturing it.

He tossed me like a rag doll back into my tent.

My entire body was aching with that one series of moves. We had just gotten started as well. I needed to take him out.

Tristan smiled taking position. Like a sprinter, he gunned for a staggering avian-kid. My back was to the rock wall of a mountain. This gave me an idea.

Pop quiz: how do you harm someone who is super strong and the only thing that'll hurt them it something tougher than they are? Simple, you fly into the air and let the dumbass head-but a mountain side!

The impact left a long giant crack going all the way to the top! All it needed was another good disrupt. So I gave it one!

Descending at almost 60 mph from a mile up, I tuck, rolled, and stomped into that bastard's spine!

"EAT SHIT ASSHOLE!" I screeched sending Tristan in the most painful arch ever!

Physics should be able to explain why the mountain started to crumble into a hundred pieces that could flatten a house! As fast as I could with a damaged body to drag, I glided out of the falling rumble leaving him behind to die!

Earthquakes shook underneath me. An entire earth object was coming down over me. I was racing a mountain! And I won!

Observing my handy work, my knees gave way.

"I did it!" I cheered! Arms in the air with glee and tears flooding down my face, it was over. I avenged Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, & Fang! They could rest in peace now.

!

"Okay Max!" I heard, "dat defiantly hurt! But ya gotta finish da job! Which I know ye can't do!"

No! He…he can't be still alive! That…should've killed him!

Tristan was a mess. Patches of flesh peeling off revealing the muscle. His face became a crimson mask. Chunks of rock sticking inside him at all angles and sizes. If I die in this battle, then I'm making sure he'll never walk again!

I picked myself and levitated from the light flapping of my wings. We stood there in a locked glare waiting for the other to make a move. A minute passed and I decided to end this hell!

Like a demon, I tackled Tristan! He let out a huge grunt of pain. It didn't last. He grasped my abdomen flipping me up to his shoulders and power bombing me!

Grasping his hair on the way down, Tristan's head hit a boulder along with my back. Damn did that hurt! Mainly because my wings bent the wrong way.

Still hold him in a head lock; I rained down punch after punch! His wounds were blistering out blood staining my fist. This son of a bitch killed my family! Now it was his turn.

Then…this gust of wind escaped from my lungs. Tristan had punched me. I could feel the rush of blood brush beneath my skin. This unbearable pain forced me to let go.

Coughing up blood, I knew my rib cage was just destroyed. Fragments were stabbing the organs sending me into hell. I lost.

"Gazzy wasn't kiddin'." Tristan said standing up. "You're da best fighter I've eva faced."

"Why?" I whimpered. Tristan seemed confused. "I don't get it. It's me you want…why did you kill the rest of them? I left you behind. Not Angel. Not Gazzy. Not Nudge. Not Fang. Not Iggy. Me! Before you finish me off, at least tell me why a little girl and her family had to die before the one who caused your problem."

Tristan's foot hung over my head.

"It's funny Max." he said. "I knew if I killed dem, dey would hunt me down. So I just decided to take dem out before dey got ta me."

"Is that all?" I asked letting blood slip out.

"Yes." Rhino answered. I shut my eyes accepting my death.

"Do it!" I snarled.

!

My pain was gone. So were my clothes! I wasn't naked; I was just in a white robe.

"Max!" Angel called. There's no way! Angel was here! My little baby was in a cute little night gown with her wings out. Her face was back to normal as well.

"So this was it." I said. "Game over?"

"Yep." A strong hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Game over." Fang said. He looked so weird in white clothes. His wings were still black, but this was just too odd.

"Come on! Max!" Gazzy cheered, "I wanna go back in already!" After hugging Gazzy, I noticed that he had 'bite me' shaved into the back of his head. Of course he had that!

"Yeah! Heaven is awesome!" Nudge added, "They've a spa and tanning booth! I don't know why there's a tanning booth up here. I mean think about it, we don't even need clothes right? I always thought that in heaven people would just walk around naked. I mean, how would you take your clothes with you? Then again that would be nasty. A bunch of people just walking around in their birthday suits! Eww! Unless they have like a six-pack or something. Then I wouldn't mind. What do you think Max?"

"I think I'm happy to finally hear the Nudge channel again." I said meeting back with my little sister.

"Yeah, I didn't know you looked this cute." Iggy teased. His eyes weren't faded like they used to be. They were a solid steel blue.

For old time's sake, "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

!

(T-Pov)

A tappin on my forehead woke me up.

"Wha?" I blurted. My girlfriend, Megan, was standin' over me half sleep body. "Time fa work?" I asked. She nodded.

It only took five minutes 'fore I was out de door headin' to the station.

What? You thought I was gonna spend da rest of my life killin kids? Not even close! I'm a cop now! I prefer ta help folks out.

Da occasional dumbass who doesn't understand what 'put yer gun down or I will shoot' means is always fun too! Especially da look on der face when da bullet doesn't even puncture my arm! Priceless!

THE END

Silver: Yeah! I did it! My first action story is done! I have to say this was fun. Thanks Irishman for requesting. I hope you liked it.


End file.
